Toyosatomimi no Miko
Toyosatomimi no Miko is a character from Touhou debuting in Ten Desires. She is a Saint born with high intelligence who became interested in Taoism after hearing about it from Seiga Kaku, as it provided immortality and superhuman strength. She took the steps of a shikaisen; however, she was afraid to undergo this process alone, and used Mononobe no Futo as her test subject. Her resurrection was prevented by Buddhist Monks, and then a temple was landed directly above her mausoleum. Eventually, she was able to revive during Ten Desires. Opposed to living directly under a temple, she created her own world for hermits, Senkai. Appearance *(Touhou 13) Has short ivory hair that look like horns. She has purple headphones with the word "和" (pronounced Wa meaning harmony) on it. She has ivory eyes. She wears a bright purple sleeveless dress with a light pink vest on top that has purple patterns. She carries a golden Shaku and has a sword case similar to the one Prince Shoutoku carries resting on her black belt. She also has platinum sandals. *(Touhou 13.5) Same as above, she is now wearing a purple cloak. Personality Miko is characterized as being "surprisingly casual", and frequently jokes around. Though she is a fully immortal hermit, she still tends to get involved in secular affairs because of her origins as a ruler. During combat, however, she displays no sign of weakness and seems to completely see through her opponents. As a hermit, she is not concerned about teaching her techniques to the many that want to become her disciples, and simply uses them as servants and couriers. She is cooperative and friendly towards humans in general, though. Relationships *Mononobe no Futo (Ally) *Soga no Tojiko (Ally) *Seiga Kaku (Ally) *Byakuren Hijiri (Religious enemy) Ability Her ability comes from a famous legend about Prince Shotoku. It's said that Prince Shotoku was so smart that he could understand ten people questioning him all at once and then be able to give them back perfect answers. Because of this ability, her ears are extremely sensitive. This is the reason she wears earmuffs. In addition, to a certain extent, she can discern the desires of those she talks to. In Symposium of Post-mysticism, it is speculated that she likely has other superhuman abilities, but these are unknown. Trivia *Her appearance and story is based on Prince Shoutoku. *She is the only appeared character in Touhou Project who has a political career. *The final stage title "Yawaragi (Wa) wo motte tattoshi (toutoshi) to nasu" (和を以て貴しと為す) which translates to "Harmony is to be Valued" (Iku also used this quote) gives a clue to the identity of the waiting boss. This is a quote from article I of Seventeen-article constitution which was made by her (= Prince Shoutoku). The quote is continued to say "Sakarau koto naki wo mune to seyo" (忤ふることなきを宗とせよ) meaning "Honour the Avoidance of Defiance" which is quoted in her spell card No.101 and No.102. Making this constitution was her biggest achievement in her political career. *Her Abilities "listen to ten people speaking at the same time" comes from a famous legend of Prince Shotoku. It's said that Prince Shotoku was so smart that he could understand ten people questioning him all at once and than able to give them back perfect answers. *The butterfly that Miko uses in some attacks probably relates to the story of Zhuangzi's butterfly dream, a very well-known Taoist philosophy stories. *Miko (神子) could mean "Child of God", "Shrine Maiden" or "Sorceress". Her last name, Toyosatomimi (豊聡耳) means "Abundant Clever Ears" referring to her ability. Prince Shoutoku was sometimes called 'Toyotomimi' (豊聡耳), the same kanji as 'Toyosatomimi' when read in today's style. *If you look at Miko's hands on her image from Ten Desires, you will notice that her hands are drawn incorrectly. However, if you consider that the left hand's finger which the viewer sees is a pinky, everything looks normal. *Assuming Miko is Prince Shoutoku, Miko was born in the 7th Februrary, 574, making her the only character whose full birth date is known. Remilia and Flandre's birth years are known, but not their month and date. *It is said that Prince Shoutoku was married to "Iratsume no Toziko" (刀自古郎女) who is thought to be Soga no Tojiko in the Touhou world, and "Mononobe no Futsuhime" (物部布都姫) as Mononobe no Futo would be her mother-in-law (Remember that this is not an official fact). *The accessory which Miko wears on her ears that look like headphones are actually earmuffs. ZUN have mentioned in the Nikennme kara hajimaru radio that she wears them to prevent her from overlistening to too much desires. *You can see the kanji "Wa" (和) is written on her earmuffs. What's written on the other side is unknown because the angles of her picture are limited. But it is likely that (貴) is on the other side because of her famous line "Harmony is to be Valued" (和を以て貴しと為す). *The straight sword which she hangs by her waist is assumed to be the Shichiseitou (七星剣), a Taoist sword of Japan's national treasure which Prince Shoutoku had believed to have. *The stick-like thing that she has in her hands is called the shaku (笏). Prince Shoutoku has it in his pictures too, it is used as a cheating paper in events like ceremonies which is a bit funny because for him being an all-time genius he wouldn't have needed a such thing. *The colors used in her dress comes from the Twelve level cap and rank system, another major achievement that she made. Greater Virtue represents 1st rank and Lesser Virtue for 2nd rank. *Miko appears on the jewel case of Ten Desires. *Miko is the only Stage Boss who has 7 lives, while the other ones have only 5. *Miko along with Yuyuko Saigyouji is the only stage 6 boss that still takes damage from bombs during her final Spell Card. Gallery Profile Miko.png|Ten Desires 760px-Th135_Miko1.png|Hopeless Masquerade Other Appearance Miko_default.png|Miko in Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Merchandise griffon_toyosatomimi_no_miko01.jpg Theme Music Category:Villainesses Category:God Wannabe Category:Touhou Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil from the past Category:Swordsmen Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Immortals Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dictator Category:On & Off Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Charismatic villain Category:Archenemy